Slave Blood: Chapter 4
Chapter 4 is the fourth chapter of the vampire novel Slave Blood. 'Chapter 4' I looked at the tall front door of oak tree. About two meters tall and massive. I glanced back at my bike. It was parked outside the enormous fence surrounding the mansion of the monsters. Finally I found the strength to force myself to knock on the door. On the other side of the door, the sound disappeared into the house. All dark. Always with the curtains drowned. Maybe because of the sunlight? Like in the old legends? “Miss Plair. The masters–" “Where is she!”, I asked with a voice as cold as Mrs. Piersall’s. The monster that had opened the door was dressed like a butler. I had seen him a couple of times downtown doing errands just like a butler back in the old days would. “With the masters in the library.”, he said without getting angry about my cold attitude. I could feel something cold moving around in my stomach. Lily was here after all. The butler let me inside the house. It was huge and very dark. Only lighted up by candles on the walls. With two words I could describe the entire house (or at lest the parts I could see in the dark): Old fashioned. “Miss Plair!”, a mature voice said out loud. I starred at the great stairs leading up to the first floor, “It’s so lovely you were able to join us! I’ve heard so much about you!" Hiding his face in the shadows I could not see the person specking. But I was in no doubt. He had to be Eliezer. “Where’s my sister?”, I asked. I would not let me be fooled by a coldblooded monster acting nicely. Jovan walked out of the shadows at the top of the stairs with my sister in a tight grip. Her eyes were all red. She had been crying – a lot. “Let her go!”, I demanded. But Jovan just smiled and his fangs were lighting in the dark. “Still ordering me around? Even in my own house?”, he asked with a playful voice. He knew I had no power over him here. He could do what ever he wanted. “We don’t take orders from humans…”, Jovan had more to say, but his brother stopped him. “No orders. But we do love good deal.”, he said with a voice full of mystic and knowledge, “Do you have anything to deal with, my dear human?”I starred at him with all my anger; wishing it could just burn them both into dust. “Sorry, dear. It can’t.”, he said. Some of my anger turned to wonder. What could not what? “Just throw her out, Eliezer! I want to play with this one.”, Jovan yelled and Lily started crying again. Something inside me exploded and released an unknown feeling. Giving me the courage to rush towards the stair. No monster was going to eat my sister! Not today, not ever! The butler stopped me like I was just a feather and not a desperate teenage girl. “My brother is right. No deal. No reason for you to be here. Make a deal or leave.”, Eliezer said with a cold voice above me. “What do you want?”, I asked. How much was I going to pay to get Lily out of this mess? “I don’t want money!”, he said offended. I heard the stairs yield under his weight. He was coming closer. The closer he got he more lights were turned off. He did not want to show himself to me. Even thought he stopped right next to me, I could not see the slightest part of his face. His mouth came all close to my ear whispering: “I want blood.”Of course. He was a monster. All he was thinking about was feeding and killing. This was just a game. A funny way to get a free meal. “Fi…”, he stopped me. “You need to know all the details before accepting. Maybe you see me as a monster. Maybe you’re right? But I’ve always been a fair dealer.”I doubted every single word coming from his mouth. Since when had monsters been fair? What a joke! “We don’t feed on any human. They have to have the right blood type and the right age.”, he stopped and I knew he wanted me to tell him. “What if I’m not… right?”, I asked. Always know what you are dealing with, my father had taught me. “Then there’s simply no deal.”, even thought I could not see him. I knew he was smiling at me in the dark. Creep. “O and 18.”, I answered. “Lucky you.”, he said with no emotions attached to his words, “You’re sister can leave.” “Eliezer!”, Jovan yelled but he still let off Lily. She ran to me and we headed straight towards the door. Lily was out first but when I was about to join her, hands pulled me back inside. “Miya!”, Lily yelled from outside. Tears running down her cheeks. “Run Lily! Run! Tell dad!”, I yelled. I could not let the monsters take her a second time. 'See more' For the collective works of the novel, go here. Category:Slave Blood Category:Slave Blood Chapter